Agent Sonic Of G U N
by Black Rose Scorpion
Summary: Sonic has become a GUN agent in order to support his mother, but when things get serious will he be able to lose the childish facade and get serious
1. Chapter 1

_In the black vacuum of space there in the ruined_ mobius _orbit, was the Space Colony ARK built by Gerald Robotnik, the was is used as an emergency home when the planet of Mobius became uninhabitable and inside the ark lived most of the inhabitants of the ruined planet and right now one of the inhabitants was getting in trouble._

"Stop tight their Hedgehog!" A sentry said.

"Ha, come on butt-bots try an catch...Me." The runner then found himself at a dead end he turned around to see the sentry bots grab him.

"Sonic T. Hedgehog, your under arrest again." The Sentry said as it took Sonic back to the residential sector where Sonic was escorted to his living quarters the sentries then knocked on the door and Sonic's mother Bernadette Hedgehog.

"Oh great Sonic what did you do now?" She asked

"Nothing, i was just having fun." He said.

"He violated many ARK rule, violating safety protocols, vandalizing and stealing food." It said.

"Sonic!" She said

"What I dropped money on the way." He said

"It was insufficient the rest shall be taken from your private bank account, and will be awarded a warning the next time he steps out of line again he will be detained, have a nice day." It said as the two sentries left, leaving Sonic with his mother who had a distasteful stare.

"Mom I…" "Sonic you're really pushing my limit I already have to work so many job on the ARK just to fed you but you keep getting into trouble I swear if your father or brother was still they'd... Ohh!" She said

"Mom I was just having fun." He said

"Sonic you idea of "fun" is costing us, I mean look at this we have so many bills from property damage to standard living and this is just from last week, Sonic if you don't change will be out on the streets." She said

"I'm sorry." He said but she was tired of his half-baked apologies

"Oh yeah if you were sorry then you wouldn't be doing this you would helping me take care of you, you wouldn't be putting me in debt!" She said about to cry.

"Mom, please don't cry I'll fix this." He said

"How?! tell how are you going to fix this, you been fired from every place that offered a job now no one will hire you!" She yelled

"Mom… I" She then puts her hand up "You know what forget it just forget it, I need to get ready for my night shift at the diners." She said as she left the house, Sonic then looked down in disappointment

 _The Next Morning_

Sonic was watching tv when his mom came in with bags under her eyes.

"Hey mom how was work?" He asked nervously getting up to help her to the couch.

"Eventful!" She said passing out on the couch.

' _Mom, working hard for me and I can't even hold a job for more than an hour, I need to help her out somehow'_ He thought

"Attention all residents of the ARK." Sonic then looked at the t.v. "This is a call to all available applicants, G.U.N needs your help to rejuvenate Moubis, if you apply not only will you save our planet but you and your family will be compensated for your duration of working with us we hope you will apply." The spokesperson said it was like fate was giving him a chance to make amends for his mother.

"Don't worry Mom I promise to get you the life you deserve." he the got up and left to apply

 _Days Later_

It was the middle of the night and Sonic was getting ready to depart. That's when his mother came in a robe and curlers in her hair.

"Mom! You be asleep." He said

"And not see my little speedster off." She said as she walked up to him she then placed a hand on his cheek and started tearing up. "I can't believe that your going to join G.U.N i'm so proud of you" She said

"I needed to make it up to you and since no one was hiring this was my best bet." He said Bernadette then hugged her son tightly as she began to cry.

"Just come back to me safe and sound." She said as Sonic hugged back.

"I will mom and I;ll make you proud." He said just then he heard the buzzing of his front door. "That must be for me, later mom." Sonic said as he kissed her cheek and left. Bernadette then went outside to see him board the bus and left.

' _Honey please watch over our boy.'_ She prayed to herself.

 _Meanwhile At G.U.N_

A black and red hedgehog wearing a wifebeater and camo pants was practicing shooting, when he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned to see a white bat with some documents.

"What do you want Rouge?" He asked

"Oh calm down Shadow I just thought that you would like to see this." She said handing him the document, He opened it and saw Sonic's picture and information.

"Hmm so the little faker, finally does something right for once." He said with cocky smile. "Have him immediately enrolled and place into our division. He said handing Rouge the document back.

"Must be nice having your little brother here." She said leaving

"Nice isn't going to cut it in our division and you know that." He said as he continued shooting.

 _Back with Sonic_

The bus ride was long for Sonic he had his head looking out the window the entire time thinking of what would be waiting for him. As he reached his destination everyone unloaded the bus and stood in front of a large building with G.U.N's symbol as Sonic walked inside he more astonished on how it looked on the inside.

"Wow, just how big do they need this place." He said

" _It's all necessary for our best soldiers."_ Sonic looked back and saw Rouge wearing her mandatory uniform consisting of a black buttoned up shirt that showed her cleavage and a short skirt that goes down to her knees. Soinc also noticed that some of the applicants were eye her not out of perversion but out of awe. "You must be Sonic, if you would follow me." She said as she directed Sonic to separate room where she began to give Sonic the basic information he needed to know. "Thank you, now might I ask you to keep a tight hold of you bags." She said which Sonic compiled, just then a tube come over him, he looked at Rouge who had a smile.

"See ya later." She said as she waved goodbye at him,he was then sucked up the tube and sent to an empty room with a box on the floor.

"Okay oww." Sonic said

" _Greeting Sonic, inside this box will contain everything you'll need for the duration of your time here, but if you want to leave we won't hold it against you."_ The voice said as a door opened up behind him with a countdown timer that had 10 counting down.

" _No backing out now."_ He thought as the door closed.

" _Please take the box and proceed forward."_ The voice said Sonic then did what he was told he then fell through a hole in the ground and fell into a bigger room that had beds.

"Would it kill them to put some pillows on the floor

" _Looks like our final roommate here."_ A voice said. Sonic looked up and saw two people looking at him a fox and an Echidna the fox then extended his hand to him

"Need a hand?" Sonic then took it was helped up

"Yeah… Thanks." Sonic said as he eyed the fox with the two tails.

"Yeah it was a birth defect, Hi my name is Miles Prowler but please call me "Tails". He introduced

"The Name's Knuckles the Echidna." Knuckles said holding out his hand Sonic then took it

"Nice to met you, my name is Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic greeted. Just then someone entered the room with a clipboard. Knuckles and Tails saluted.

"It seems we finally have our third member, Hello maggot my name is Shadow the Hedgehog, but you will call me "Sir"." He said

"Shadow? It's been so long." Sonic said as he was about to hug him Shadow pushed him back.

"I told you to call me "Sir". Shadow said

"Right Sorry Sir." Sonic said.

"Alrighty then I will now explain why you were selected. You select few have been chosen to revitalize Mobius by dealing with it's initial cause." Shadow then pulled up a hologram of a brown skined monster with its lower body and torso resembling that of a snake's, two thin arms with long neon-blue claws, and scaly shoulders. Its head itself is very wide, much wider than its main body and is mostly composed of its jagged mouth and has a single green eye on each end of it. Its central face looks like that of a reptile, with four small horns on the top of it, white eyes and one large green eye on the middle of its forehead.

"This is Dark Gaia, this thing is the main cause why we had to evacuate to the ARK we have be able to keep it a secret but recent surveillance videos shows that it's growing in power trying to leave the planet and infect other worlds." He said explan showing a diagram of what would happened if he left Moubis. "Much of our lives we have been told that Moubis had been abandoned because of certain conditions, G,U.N told that story to keep the people calm, but now it's getting harder to keep it that way, so for the next few months you'll be training for the main mission, to find any weakness in Dark Gaia or seal it back in the planet." He said.

"Uh sir, but how are we going to be able to survive on the planet?" Tails asked

"Yeah it's uninhabitable how are we going to survive down there?" Sonic asked

"We thought so too but we have signatures of life still on the planet it's enough for people to breath but not much else." He said "Anyway get some sleep Training will begin in 0500." Shadow said as he was about to leave he looked at Sonic.

"Tails Knuckles watch after him for me he may be a handful but he'll cause to much trouble. As He left Knuckles and Tails hopped into their bunks. Sonic just looked out the window at the almost dead planet.

"Hey Sonic how do you know him?" Tails asked.

"He's sorta my brother." Sonic said

"Hey that's cool maybe he'll give us special treatment if we're nice to him.

"Don't count on it, Shadow has been know to do things by the book." Sonic said "Anyway let's get some sleep I want to be well rested for training in the morning." He said as he fell asleep

 _0500_

"Rise n shine Maggots!" Shadow yelled with a gong. "It's time for training not get cleaned up." Shadow said as he left.

"Alright let's do this." Tails and Knuckles said as they left the room Sonic then looked out the window and saw the nearly destroyed planet.

" _Man I hope I can keep my promise to mom."_ He thought he then hopped in the bed and fell asleep not knowing what's waiting for him.


	2. Chapter 2

_After finally noticing the grief he's put his mother through Sonic decided to join G.U.N to help rejuvenate the planet Mobius, on the first day Sonic, met his bunkmates Miles "Tails" Prolwer and Knuckles the Echidna._

Sonic and his group were on their way to morning training wearing a gray cargo suit with G.U.N's symbol on their backs.

"Oh man i'm so excited for this I can finally show off my skills." Knuckles said.

"Well you can do that sure strength is everything but nothing beats smarts." Tails said.

"Well whatever it is you just need to be prepared." Sonic said when they entered a huge room where other soldiers were waiting as they entered some of them looked at them and snickered.

" _Man here I thought we had some competition?"_ Sonic overheard he was about to say something when they heard a booming voice on he speakers.

"Good Morning boys and girls, this is Drill Sergeant Rouge and today will be going over the basic of combat but first I need you and your bunkmates to team up other bunkmates or teams!" She spoke as groups were starting to form till almost all of them were taken but one.

"Great we have to paired up with these losers?" a purple-and-white weasel with a long bent tail and blue eyes sporting a rather large pointed tooth, visible even when his mouth is closed, wearing a brown fedora, a brown belt, brown gloves with metal plates, and brown and white boots said.

"Yeah these guys don't look like they can take a punch, Nack." a green duck with blue eyes said His beak and legs were yellow; he was wears a red ascot around his neck, white gloves and red-and-white shoes.

"What did I say about talking Bean!" Nack said as he hits his head.

"Sorry boss." He said

"Anyway the names Nack this is Bean and the big guy behind me is Bark, he doesn't talk." He introduced as he pointed to a yellow-furred Mobian Polar Bear.

"Cool, the names Sonic and this is Tails and Knuckles." Sonic introduced.

"Well look here Sonic, here's how things work around here, you see that board over there, those are top three-man teams the guys on that board goes to Mobius to kill Dark Gaia, but don't worry yourself about that because you guys won't make it on their." He said as he pushed Sonic but Knuckles caught him.

"Yeah you guys have a better chance scrubbing our shoes." Bean said

"You don't know that." Tails said.

"Oh really what's your team's name?" Nack asked

"Team name?" Sonic asked

"God did you even read the book in the welcome box they gave you?"

"Basically Sonic, you can form teams with your bunkmates or with other people you've worked with before." Tails explained

"Yep and don't even bother asking join us we're already a team." Nack said

"Really what's your name?" Sonic asked

"You can call us the Hooligans and were rank 10 on the board." He said as he pointed at it with a smug look.

"That's not that impressive." Sonic said Nack smirk started to go away "Yeah, we thought you'd be in the top five but I guess you guys aren't all that." Sonic continued.

"Whatever but know this those with the top spots have it good here." Nack said.

"Yeah, you get extra money, better eats, and your own customized weapons and you get to go on the expedition missions on top of all that." Bean explained

"But you guys don't have to worry yourself about that." Nack said laughing

"Hmm sounds interesting, where the teams registration?" Sonic asked

"You kidding right, you can't just register the higher ups have to pick you or you need to have a higher rank to make a team but looking at you guys you have no shot at this it's best that you stay as reserves." Nack said.

"Nah I don't like sitting on the sidelines, we will make a team and prove that were deserving of the top spots." Sonic said

"Well let's makes this interesting then how about…

"Team Hooligans and Bunkmates 423!" The two groups looked up and saw Drill Sergeant Rouge the Bat, wearing a tight camo buttoned up shirt that showed her cleavaged and black pants.

"Yes Ma'am!" Nack and said as they all saluted.

"In case you boys haven't heard today will be in the shooting range but as for you six I have something better in mind." She said

The Hooligans the gulped as the six of them were taken to a track outside which covered by a dome.

"Bunkmates 423 and Hooligans since you like to be picking fights you guys will be sparing with me." She said taking off her shirt revealing a sports bra.

"Ma'am with all due respect but we know that we can't beat you so please any other… " _Come on Tails! Knuckles!"_ The Hooligans looked and saw Sonic and the others about to rush her. She smirked and roundhouse kicked Knuckles but he caught it Sonic and Tails dropped from the sky by Rouge tossed Knuckles in front of them.

"Nice try boys you'll have to do better than that." She said Sonic then tried to grab her but she side-steps and grabs Sonic by his quills and tossed him to the side.

"Full frontal? Is that the best you got?" She asked

"Nope Now Knuckles!" Sonic said Rouge then felt hands wrap around her and saw Knuckles lifting her up and pinning her to the ground

"This can't be real they're just cannon fodder to her and yet they got her pinned." Bean said.

"Now we finish this." Sonic said as He and Tails dogpiled on Rouge.

"Got her!" Sonic said

"That was easier than expected." Tails said just then they felt a shake coming from the the bat and in an instant they were immediately sent flying.

"Impressive, but you still have a lot to learn before you can beat me." She said the trio then got up.

"I'm not giving up." Sonic said

"I refused to lose." Tails said

"Especially to a girl." Knuckles said.

" _Such Tenacity, I like it."_ She thought with a smirk "Okay boys that's enough, let's end it here, we have training to get to." She said

"Were just getting started." The trio said, they then started running towards her form three sides as she just stood there.

When they got close Rouge flew up and the trio smashed into each other knocking each other out.

"Nice try boys, but you should always have an ace up your sleeve." She said "Nack!" She yelled.

"Yes ma'am!" He said

"Call the nurses and get these boys to the infirmary then get back to training with no more interruptions, got it?" She said

"Yes ma'am." he said as he and his team ran inside.

"You know I rarely use my wings consider me impresed, if you ever want to to spar again don't hesitate to ask me." She said as she walked away. As she did a pink hedgehog and a rabbit ran passed her with gurneys and robots once she was inside she saw Shadow standing there.

"You know going easy on them, isn't going to help them." He said

"I know but what was I supposed to do he is your brother, but he came up with a cunning plan to catch me and that takes skill." She said before walking away as she did the nurses ran over with the trio on the gurneys.

 _In the infirmary._

Sonic shot up looking around till his head started aching.

"Man her kicks were brutal." Sonic said as he placed a hand on his head just then a tall bunny wearing all white came in.

"Hello Dear my name is Vanilla how are you feeling?" She asked

"I'm fine I guess." he said

"That's good, now if you could just come with me so that I can do a body scan." She said, Sonic then got up and walked over to a machine.

"If you step in her my assistant will scan you, I need to check on your friends." She said as she left. As she did a pink hedgehog, wearing a white nurses outfit and and red flats, that brought them here came in.

"Hi i'm Amy Rose." She said

"H-hi. my name is S-s-sonic." he stuttered as he blushed making her giggle a bit

"If you could step in here and we will begin." She said Sonic then steps in.

"Okay, we will begin the scanning you might feel a little tingle." She said, just then a rotating circle started going up and down slowly getting a scan on Sonic's body.

"Hmm, you don't have anything broken, so I just offer you some tylenol for the headaches." She said as Sonic steps out, she then hands him two pills and a cup of water.

"These should get you through the rest of the day." She said

" _Well how's my fake doing?"_ Sonic then looked back and saw his older brother Shadow.

"I'm doing fine thanks for caring for once." Sonic said sarcastically.

"Well anyway you and you team missed morning training so it'll be double in afternoon training get some rest for now oh and met me later here." He said as he handed him a envelope.

"Uh Mr. Shadow?" both hedgehogs looked over and saw Amy fidgeting like a embraced schoolgirl. "Um I was just wondering um are you busy tonight cause I reserved a table for me, Vanilla and Cream but they wouldn't be able to make it so would you like to join me?" She asked

"Sorry Amy, but I have to deal with other important matters and get ready for my next mission back to Mobius maybe some other time." He said as Shadow walked off, Amy then looked down in disappointment.

" _Man she is crushing on him hard."_ Sonic thought

"Um so yeah, just take those and rest I need to check up on your friends." She said in uncaring voice leaving him standing there.

" _Really Hard." He thought_

 _Hours Later_

Sonic was walking towards their destination when he saw Rouge.

"Well about time you got here, it's not nice to leave a woman waiting." She said, she then opened a door revealing a table with a piece of paper on it.

"What's all this about." Sonic asked as he sits down at the table

"It's simple Sonic, we want you to form a team." Shadow said coming out of nowhere."

"Why?" He asked

"Because, you show that you have what it takes to take top spots on the board." Rouge said "Not everyone can go up against me and only sustain minor injuries of course I was going easy on you." She added

"Plus you and your bunkmates work great together. Normally we would allow this privilege to the more advance soldiers but will make an exception." Shadow said "On the desk in front of you is a team registration form, if you would like to sign it and form a team that's is up to you, but if you don't sign it I can't guarantee your chances on going to Mobius." He said. Sonic then began to think about it.

"You don't have to do it right away, will give you some time to think about it but know this, the missions will be tough like "like leader making tough decision" Tough you'll have to make sure that you lead your team with quick ideas and come back to the ARK in one piece." Shadow said.

"He right you know, the things down there will kill you if your not careful, I can remember a few close calls and some good men fallen down their." Rouge added

"Sonic, I believe in you, that's why I didn't want people to find out your my brother, I want people to acknowledge your skills, so if you think that you can handle this fill out the form take as long as you need." he said as Sonic left the room Rouge went behind shadow's desk and sat down on top of it.

"You think he'll do it?" Rouge asked as she crossed her legs.

"I'm sure he will." Shadow said. "He is my brother." Rouge then grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her.

"That's what i'm worried about." She said.

"Worry too much." He said

"Whatever Mr. Heartbreaker, speaking off how's that little nurse doing has she caught your interested yet?" She asked

"She's too young for me, I don't know why she has a crush on me." He said

"Oh maybe it has something to do with those gourgize eyes, tone body and smooth voice, why don't you tell her that your already taken." Rouge said as she got closer to him.

"I would have but I didn't to hurt her feelings." He said Rouge then smirked and backed away.

"You always have to be a Mr. Nice Hedgehog too." She said swing her leg.

"Of course I did tell her I was going to be busy with an important matter." Shadow said as he grabs Rouge and grabs her chin like she did to his before.

"And I take it, it's me?" She asked.

"Who else would it be but not until tonight." He siad the two then kissed each other briefly.

"You better get going Afternoon training is starting and I want you to run them ragged." Rouge said kissing his cheek and leaving him alone.


	3. Chapter 3

_After Sonic and the others got into trouble and had to Spar with Rouge, Shadow acknowledged Sonic's leadership skills and offered him a team registration form, now Sonic need to think should he take this chance._

It's been a week since Sonic enlisted and since he got the form which was sitting in a trunk in his room right now he and the others in the shower room cleaning up but something was bugging Sonic.

" _Should I fill out that form, but I don't know what's down there and if I do sign it I would have to endanger a teammates."_ Sonic was deep in thought that he didn't noticed that the shower stopped running.

"Yo Sonic are you alright?" Sonic turned to see Tails with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I'm fine Tails, just thinking." Sonic said

"Well hurry up it's almost the girls turned and the cafeteria is having chili dogs." He said as he left, Sonic then grabbed a towel and was about to leave when he bumped into the nurse Amy Rose who was in nothing but a towel. She looks at him and tighten her cover-up.

"Sorry I didn't think someone one else was in here." She said

"No it's my fault for taking to long." He said as he got and help her up.

"Sorry." Sonic said as he grabbed his things and left.

 _In the cafeteria_

Sonic and his bunkmates were in tracksuits eating their dinner but sonic was picking at his chil-dog still having an inner struggled.

"Sonic are you sure you're okay?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, i'm just not that hungry." He said as he got up and threw away his food and began to walk back to his bunk room as he did he noticed a letter on the door he took and inside were cash cards and a note.

" _Please do tell anyone about what happened in the shower room I don't want rumors to start about me."_ It said

"(sigh) I guess I can't complain, I'm the one who was taking to long in there." He said as he entered his room he sits on his bed plugs in his headphones to is Ipod shuffle and started listening to music till he drifted off to sleep.

Hours later

Sonic awoked to find that his Ipod was dead and all he could here was the snoring of Tails and Knuckles he decided to go for a walk till he heard soft sobbing, he followed the noise and found Amy crying.

"Mrs. Rose?" He asked she looks up and she had mascara running down her face and her eyes looked red.

"Amy what happened?" He asked

"It doesn't matter anymore." She said as she got up and started walking away, Sonic was confused until he head soft moaning he went to investigate and saw a purple light shining from a room he walks over to it and looks in the crack and was shock as he saw Rouge on top of Shadow both fully naked, Sonic then backed away and ran after Amy, he then found himself at the Girl's bunks he looked through every girl's name on the door till he found Amy's he knocks softly but got no response, he then sighed and left but as he did the door opened and a brown fur (with light brown on the face and torso) Squirrel-chipmunk with short, auburn hair, blue eyes, a short tail wearing a night gown opened the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked

"Yes I was looking for Amy Rose I saw her name on the door so I thought that she was here." he said

"Yeah, she's in here, but what business do you have with her?" She asked.

"I saw her crying and wanted to know if she was okay." He said.

"Oh well I guess you can come in but no funny stuff or else." She said as she moved out of the way and let's Sonic in, as he walked in and saw that this room was much more different his.

"By the way my name is Sally Acorn." She said

"Sonic." He greeted back

"And these are some of my bunkmates you already know Cream." She said pointing to the young rabbit in a nightgown covering her legs

"Hello Mr. Sonic are you feeling any better?" She asked

"Yeah i'm feeling much better." He said

"Over their is Fiona." She said a she pointed to a red fox wearing not but an black crop top with a black thong.

"Hey your kinda of cute." She said

"Back off Fiona!" Sally said

"I was only kidding, you know I don't like having fun in here." She said as she dragged a finger under his chin.

"Ignore her, here we have…"

"Mina Mongoose! Oh god i'm a huge fan." Sonic said as he shook her hand.

"Always nice to meet a fan." She said

"And up there that's Blaze and Shade and I think that's everybody." She said

"Well it's nice to meet you all but I need to talk to Amy." He said

"Sure she's in the bathroom over their." Sally said

"What you got a private bathroom." Sonic said as he knocks on it "Amy? Can I come in?" He asked but got no response, he then opened the door and found her sitting the hugging her knees.

"Amy?"

"Go away Sonic I don't want to talk you." She said

"Well I want to talk to you." He said as he sits on the rim of the tub. "Amy just tell me what happened." Sonic said she then began telling what happened.

 _Flashback_

Amy was finishing up cleaning the infirmary when Rouge walked

"Hey Rose." She said

"Hello Rouge, do you need something?" She asked

"No I just came to tell you to be at Shadow's room tonight after lights outs he has a special surprise for you." She said as she walked out.

" _Oh my god, Shadow what's to see me? Oh my god!"_ She squealed in her head.

"(Gasp) I need to get ready." She said as she rushed out of there and back to her room where her bunkmates heard her muttering somethings.

"Amy is everything alright?" Sally asked.

"Everythings is just fine." She said as she puts on lip gloss.

"Ooh I think someone has a date." Bunnie said

"No it's nothing like that is just Shadow wants to see me it's strictly professional." She said as she straightens out her hair.

"Well you better hurry back before lights out." Fonia said. Amy then walked out as she did she found herself in front of Shadow's door she was about to knock when she heard voices she places her ear on the door and heard Rouge in there, she opened the door a crack and saw Shadow talking to Rouge.

"So tell me Shadow what do you think of Amy Rose?"

"This again, I told you she's much too immature for me." He said

"So you want someone more experienced?" Rouge said as she took off her shirt revealing a lacy black and red bra. "Someone who more well endowed." She said taking of her pants to reveal a matching thong. "Someone like me?" She asked as she kissed him.

"Yes someone just like you." Those words broke Amy she backed away from he door as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

 _Flashback End_

"...and that's when you found me." She said as tears threaten to fall again.

" _Damnit Shadow, why are still like this!"_ Sonic thought.

"He was right I was all over him like a pathetic schoolgirl." She said "He was the only reason why I work here and now…." She then started to cry again till she felt something cold on her cheek she looked and saw Sonic holding her cheeks while rubbing the mascara off.

"Amy I don't think your immature." he said

"Y-you don't" She hiccupped

"No would immature person, be able to do such a wonderful job at being a nurse?" He asked

"No." She said

"Then he's just shallow." He said the two then looked into each other's eyes Sonic in her green eyes and Amy in his emerald-green eyes.

"Uh well I better get going." Sonic said as he got up. "I hope you feel better soon." He said before leaving her.

 _The Next Morning_

Sonic yawn while standing in line waiting to get his breakfast.

"Yo Sonic you okay?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah just didn't get much sleep." Sonic said

"Well stay sharp I hear that their might be a new team forming." Tails said which woke Sonic up.

"What! When did you hear about that?" Sonic asked

"Last night I overheard that Shadow gave someone the chance to form a team." He said

" _Yeah but I wouldn't get my hopes up if I was you."_ The group then looked back and saw The Hooligans. "There's no way a bunch no-ranks like yourselves can make it in the ranks." Nrak laughed just then he was then hit in the head he turned around and saw Amy holding a tray.

"You can't talk Nark at least Sonic can actually go toe to toe with Rouge." She said as she sat down next to Sonic. Nark then left in frustration.

"Hey thanks Amy." Sonic said

"Anything for my Sonikku." She said hugging his arm, he then blushed as Knuckles and Tails sinkered.

"Oh I see if that's how you guys are going to be, then I guess I won't ask you to join my team then." Sonic said as he pulled out the registration form. Just then the whole room got silent Sonic looked around and saw that they were looking at him.

"Any what's going on?" He asked

"Oh don't worry about it, Sonic but uh you might want to come with me." She said as she dragged him out of the cafeteria. Just then they heard commotion erupted in the room.

"What was that?" Sonic asked

"Oh just people fight over who you'll choose." Amy said

"Is it that big of a deal?" Sonic asked

"It's a huge deal, people on teams will receive high marks and acknowledgement from higher ups." She said

"Huh isn't that something." Sonic said

"Yep so you have be be careful about who you choose and look here there's a spot for a personal nurse here." She said Sonic then looked at her with an annoyed look on his face.

" _Amy get away from him."_ the then looked up and saw Fiona we was wearing a black belly top, black elbow-length fingerless gloves, a grey belted-skirt with a black buckled-belt, and black skinny pants that have grey padded shoes attached to them.

"Fiona your not in your uniform again?" Amy said

"What I feel so comfortable in this, doesn't look good Sonic?" She asked as she pressed herself against him giving him a seductive look.

"Well I… Uh." Sonic stamered.

"Fiona back off my Sonikku!" Amy yelled.

"I'm sorry but he didn't say anything about dating you did he?" She asked.

"Well why does that matter?" Amy asked.

"Then he's free then." Fiona said as she took his arm and pulled him away from Amy.

"If we hurry to you room i can show you a good time." She said till Amy tugged on his arm,

"Back off Fiona!" She said

"Make me your poor excuse for a nurse." She insulted

"That's it! Meet me in training room will settle it there." She said

"Winner gets to join Sonic's team?" Fiona asked

"Yes." Amy agreed

"Don't I have a say in this?" Sonic asked but was ignored.

"See ya later cutie." Fiona said kissing his cheek and walking off which made Amy mad.

"That's it i'm getting that ho!" Amy said as eh walked off in the same direction.

"Great this day can't get any worse."

" _Oh I wouldn't say that."_ Sonic looked back and saw a very light gray (almost white) hedgehog with white fur on his chest surrounding his neck with gold eyes and tan skin. He was wears white gloves with cyan circles with lines sticking out of the bottom leading to his golden bracelets accented in cyan. "And who might you be?" Sonic asked.

"The names Sliver the Hedgehog, i'm one of the team leaders." He said holding out his hand for him to shake. Sonic then takes it.

"So I here that your going to be forming a team?" He said

"Yeah, I mean I want to have my bunkmates join me but now there's this huge commotion about it." Sonic said

"Well the discussion is yours to make Sonic, not anyone else's." He said

" _Their you are I was looking all over for you!"_ Silver then had a nervous face he turned around to see Blaze the Cat.

"Sliver it's time for our sparring match the mission is in a month and I need to practice." She said

"Right I'll be right there." Silver said "well it was nice talking to you Sonic." He said as he left

 _Later_

Alright let's hope we can do this." Sonic said as he knocks on Shadow's door

"Sonic I was wondering when you get here." He said as Sonic closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic was in Shadow's office as he was flipping through the paper Sonic sat nervously.

"So you have your teammates all picked out or do you want me to recommend some?' Shadow asked.

"I have them picked out, It's Miles Prowler and Knuckles the Echidna." Sonic said

"I see do you have an operator?" He asked

"A what?"

"An operator makes sure that communications are on and that there is no one tracking you."

"Well, I don't have one of those." He said

"Well, I give you temporary one till you can find yours." He said "Now do you have a team name?" he asked

"What for?" Sonic asked

"Each team has a team name so the operator can use the acronyms as a codename for you and your teams. And it's how we keep track of rankings." He explained.

"I see well then I guess you can call us Fr… (ALARM SOUND).

"Dammit, not now." Shadow said as picked up and intercom. "Attention all male soldiers, report to your quarters immediately, I repeated return to your quarters." He said. "Sonic come with me." He said.

"What's happening?" Sonic asked

"Around this time of every month all of our female staff members and soldiers go into heat and we can't afford impregnation, that how we ended up with Cream." Shadow said as they entered a sealed room.

"So what are we supposed to do during this time?" He asked.

"We stay in our rooms until the day is over with and things get back to normal." He said as he activated security cameras to view the girl's location some we're banging on doors others were keeping themselves locked in their rooms.

"Don't you think that this is a little inhumane?" Sonic asked

"Look we're short handed right now and with the exhibition coming up we can't afford to lose soldiers." Shadow said he then felt a hand wrap around his neck and something pulled him to the floor Sonic then turned to see Rouge breathing heavily with a crooked smile and hearts in her eyes.

"I knew you would hide in here Shadow, now we can have some fun." She said as she ripped off his shirt and started licking his fur.

"You taste so delicious." She said as she kissed him, Shadow then pointed to sonic than the wall and saw a tranquilizer gun, Sonic went for it and shot it at Rouge to which drive her attention to Sonic.

"Oh, sorry cute I was ignoring you." She said as she got up Sonic then shot more six more darts at her till she passed out.

"Nice job faker." Shadow said helping him "Those darts don't last long with her we need to get out of here." Shadow said.

"Are you crazy! If they are like Rouge then will be father's I'm not ready to be a dad." He said.

"Then think of it like training, we have six dart cartridge, each one to take out them for thirty minutes but don't waste them we need to get to your quarters and barricade ourselves there." He said

"Got it." Sonic said as they opened the door they ran out with caution. Sonic followed Shadow to the mess hall Shadow looked over and saw three females one a dog, a peacock, and echina.

" _proceed with caution."_ Shadow whispered as they crouched under the tables trying to reach to the door when they got there the Door made a loud creak when Shadow opened it alerting the females.

"Commander Shadow I was looking for you do you think we could have a private training lesson." on of the girls asked as they all rushed towards the two hedgehogs. Sonic then shot all three with darts knocking them out.

"Nice shot now let's go." Shadow said as they left the mess hall and down to the male quarters were hoards of women were banging on the door.

"What now?" Sonic asked

"Simple this." Shadow then pushed Sonic into a closet and locked.

"Shadow!" Sonic said

" _I'll be fine, you'd just slow me down."_ He heard as his voice faded and the sounds of screaming girls ran by.

"Great now he's in trouble for saving me." He said

 _S-Sonic?"_ He then turned around to see Amy.

"Oh no!" Sonic said as he reached for the door handled but was pulled back by Amy onto the floor, she then covered his mouth.

"Shhh be quiet, don't want them to find us." She said

"Wait your not like them." He asked

"No, I'm not every time this day comes I hid in this closet for the day the chemicals from the cleaning products block out the scent." She said

"So what exactly happened?" Sonic asked

"You see when one female soldier gets in the heat it the rest of the females smell it and it starts up their heat the intoxicating smell of men just us crazy."

"So you hid in here till it's over." He said

"Yeah, that's the long and short of it." She said

"Then I should get out of here, I don't want to cause you discomfort." he said

"NO! I mean it's okay, I'm fine." She said. Sonic took caution with Amy knowing that his presence was affecting her.

"Amy are you sure your okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, Sonikku I just need to control myself." She said Sonic then noticed the hearts flashing in her eyes and the way she was trembling she wanted to pounce him like a lion but she did her best to control her urges Sonic then felt bad for making her like this so he needed to do something.

"Amy come with me." He said as he grabbed her hand left the closet.

"Sonic what are you doing!" She said

"Just trust me." She said as they reached to infirmary they found it empty Sonic then pulled out a gurney and puts Amy on it and strap her down.

"There let's see you escape that." He said

"T-Thanks Sonic, I shouldn't be going anywhere now." She said.

"Only a few more hours left until the day is done." He said just then he felt a hand grab him and tossed him on the bed he looked and saw Fiona.

"Hello, Sonic." She said

"F-Fiona, how did you find us?" He asked

"I saw you coming out of Amy's closet I thought she got to you first but It seems she was too much of a wimp to do so your all mine." She said as she ripped his shirt off Sonic tried to get her off but she was far stronger he was.

"Oh, what a nice view." She said as she felt his body, I can't believe you had this and didn't do anything, Amy." She said, she then brought her lips closer to his as they were about to make contact Fiona was then knocked out by Sonic's tranquilizer.

"Man that was close." He said he then noticed the clock and saw that it was passed midnight.

"Amy, how long does the heat last?" He asked but got no response. "Amy?" He asked again and saw that she escaped he then felt her hands grab him and she puts him on the bed again.

"Sonic, I can't control myself, I need to be sedated." She said Sonic then pointed the gun at her and hits her neck, she then passes out and fell off but Sonic caught her and puts her and Fiona on different beds, he then locks the door and stands guard.

"Man this place is crazy." He said

 _Hours Later_

Sonic had stayed for hours having to knock the girls that held him captive out giving him no sleep at all just then he heard the door unlock Sonic got and point his gun and found Shadow.

"Rough night." He asked as he saw the Amy and Fiona's bodies covered in tranquilizer darts.

"Rough isn't the word I'd use." Sonic said.

"Well, the heat is over, for now, head back to your quarters and get some rest." He said.

"Thank you, sir." He said as Sonic left the room.

 _Days Later._

Amy was in her room with her head on the pillow, silently groaning.

"Amy it wasn't that bad so you fell into your urges it happens to all of us." Sally said

"Yeah but I did it in front of Sonic now he'll never date me." She whined.

"Amy you're a nurse he's a soldier, when would you two have time?" She asked

"Two days before the mission." She said

"Amy you have to face facts, Sonic needs to focus on training and you need to focus on tending to the wounded." She said

"I know." Amy said.

"Good now come on their about to announced Sonic's team." She said as she left the room, Amy got up and followed.

 _In the Auditorium_

Shadow was standing on a podium talking while Sonic was backstage fiddling with his fingers till he felt a slap on the back.

"Cheer up man, we're about to become a new team." Knuckles said.

"Yeah it great occasion." Tails added.

"I know, I'm just kinda nervous about the whole thing." He said.

" _... and now can our new team come join me."_ He said Sonic then took a deep breath and walked out with his team.

"My fellow Agents my I introduced Team Freedom Fighters." He said as Sonic and the others, wearing a black vest with a blue sweater underneath and black cargo pants tucked into their boots walked out on stage as the room cheered.

"Now these guys have been chosen to take part of our rating battle in order to descend down to Moubis they will need accelerated training and better way of doing that the rating battle, each team will participate in a one round virtual battleground the type of battle will be random from Search and Rescue to PVP. We hope that this will inspire you to work hard and train to reach these great agents." Shadow said as he looked at his brother. "May Dark Gaia fall to GUN!" Shadow said as everyone raised their fist in agreement.

 _Hours later_

"Sonic was in the hall staring out into the vacuum of space when he saw Amy's reflection.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in awhile." He said not turning around.

"Yeah I was... busy." She said the two the stood there in silence. "Look Sonic I just wanted to say that…"

"No need to say anything come over here and enjoys this view while ya gan because soon will be going home." He said Amy then walked over to him.

"Sonic?" She asked he turned to her and was then kissed by her surprising him. As she backed away she looked at him with a blush, I hope you do get out home back." She said as she turned and walked off leaving a very shock Sonic.

" _Mom I think that I have fallen in love."_ He thought as he made his way back to his quarters.

 _Meanwhile_

Shadow was in his office when he received a video message he plays it and saw and old video from Mobius.

" _To anyone getting this do not come to Mobius! Zzzzz "He's trying to. ZZZ. Space station!" ZZZZ "ALL HAIL DARK GAIA!"_ It said before cutting to black Shadow then contacted Rouge.

"Rouge we seem to have a situation its time to accelerate the training." He said as he looked down onto the planet.

"Enjoy the rest Sonic, things only get serious from here."


	5. Chapter 5

After their ceremony Sonic and his Freedom Fighters were put through the most intensive training by Rouge.

"C'mon you mud worms, I want to you hustle it's the rating battle week and I want you to give it your all!" She barked.

"Man this bitch is brutal." Knuckles said

"Well we signed up for this might as well power through it." Sonic said. Rouge then blew the whistle and everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Okay you worms hit the showers!" Rouge said till she spotted Sonic and the others. "Not you three you guys are going to spend another hour training." She said

"Why!" Sonic said

"Because Knuckles called me a "bitch"." She said with a sadistic smirk. "Now all of you 50 laps!" She said

"What!" Tails said

"Oh fine make it 100, you guys are just so full of energy aren't you?" She said the three then began running. After their laps they endured 100 push-ups, sit-up, and squats after they were finished Rouge grabbed a bucket of cold water and splashed it on them.

"No passing out! Never pass out on the battlefield." She said

"Y-yes Ma'am." They said weakly.

"Okay, you guys can go rest up your battle is tonight." She said shocking them.

"What but that's not fair were exhausted." Tails said

"Oh, does Dark Gaia get exhausted? Are his minions exhausted, no so suck it up fox or your dismissed." She said

"Yes ma'am." He said

 _Team Freedom Fighters Quarters_

Thanks to their new positions Sonic and the others had their living arrangements updated, now they have separate rooms in specially designated wing of the compound, right now Tails was in his room working on something when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." He said. Just then Sonic walked in was drink.

"Hey Tails whatcha working on?" He asked

"I'm building myself special drones so that when i'm separate from you guys I'll still have protection." He said. "I know that i'm the weakest member of the team always holding you and knuckles back but with these I can pull my own weight." He said.

"So Tails tell me why did you enlist?" Sonic asked. Tails then sighed.

"I really didn't have a choice." He said confusing his guest. "You see back before Moubis became what it is now I lived with my parents Rosemary and Amadeus Prower before the whole Dark Gaia incident my mom was a successful writer and my dad well he was let's just say "eccentric". I was only eight at the time it happened

 _Flashback_

It was dark the clouds covered the blue sky as two foxes and their baby fox was rushing towards a space shuttle.

"Come on Rosemary, we can't be left behind!" The Male said.

"I'm trying my best Amadeus." She said Amadeus then took his child from her helping her catch up as they reached the shuttle they saw armed guards blocking the way of many passengers.

"What's going on?" Amadeus asked

"Commander Amadeus Prowler?" A guard asked.

"Yes." He said

"Sir i'm sorry but we can't let you on we don't have enough room to take you." He said

"What about my family we need to get off this planet." He said

"I'm sorry sir, it's out of my hands." He said just then they heard a bloodcurdling scream they turn and saw a peacock being taken by some mysterious creature just more of them came out of the forest, Amadeus pulled out his sword and started cutting them but that just made them create clones. The guards then started shooting but it had no effect. As it was about to attack a bolt of lightning hit it stunning it.

" _Commander Amadeus?"_

"Yes?" He replied

"I'm Shadow the Hedgehog, First Rank GUN Agent, i'm here to take you and your family to the Space ARK." He said

"Great." He said just then they heard Rosemary scream. They turned around and saw her surrounded by the creatures. Shadow leaped into action and shot off multiple spears into each of their heads.

"I'll hold them off! Run to my ship!" He said as the family ran as Shadow got aboard he started it up.

"Hold on." he said but just as it was about to get off the ground something blue and long grabbed Tails by his leg.

"Mommy!" He screamed as Rosemary held onto him.

"It's pulling us down!" Shadow said. Amadeus then tried to cut it off but his sword shattered just then two more arms came grabbed Tails.

"Mommy,Daddy i'm scared!" He said as Rosemary struggled to get him free. Amadeus then jumped out of the ship and on the ground and started slashing the monsters with a knife that were holding down the ship.

"Daddy!"

"Amadeus!" They both shouted as he fought just then creatures with wings came up and shot off Stingers at Tails but Rosemary protected him letting the singer's hit her back. She then felt herself getting pulled back. Tails struggled to help her but the monsters were strong then him Rosemary looked at her son with a smile she cupped his cheek.

"We Love you Miles, never forget that." She said as she pushed him away making him let go, she was then pulled out of the ship the hatch closed cutting off their binding as they reached space Shadow came out of the cockpit and found Tails crying.

 _Flashback ends_

… That was the last time I ever saw them." He said as he began crying over the painful memory. "Her smile still haunts me, she knew and I knew that there was nothing I could do to help them." He said as tears left his face. "Since then Vanilla has been taking care of me till I enlisted, I knew that I had to repay Shadow and I didn't want my parents sacrifice to be in vain." He said Sonic then placed a hand on his shoulder he looked at him and saw tear falling down his face. he whipped away his tear and gave him smirk

"I know how you feel Tails, but you can't let that hold you back, you parents want you to survive no matter what, I promise you that when we reach the top spots we'll avenge you parents and I'll make sure you get the killing shot." Sonic said giving Tails a thumbs up and a smile.

"Thanks, Sonic." He said

"No problem Amigo." Sonic said as he lets Tails get back to work.

 _Night of the First Round_

Many agents and soldiers were filling the seats as they saw a huge monitor.

"Good evening everyone and welcome to the first round the Rating battle, where two teams will compete in one round random battle, i'm Rouge and this is my very special partner Shadow the Hedgehog, we will be your referees and commentators." She said

"Alright you all know the rules, there are no rules the point is to see who is worthy of coming to Mobius with the elite now our first round will begin on the left we have….

 **Team Chaotix**. Consisting of Victor the Alligator, Charmy the Bee, and Espio the Chameleon. Their specialties are recon and investigation but don't let that fool you, Espio is skilled Ninja and thanks to his natural camouflage ability he'll be a real tough on to find on the field. Vector he's as strong as he can be but watch out for those jaws. And Charmy is… Charmy." Shadow said

"And making their first Debut we have…

 **Team Freedom Fighters**. Consulting of Sonic The Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna and Miles "Tails" Prowler, these guys have rose up in just a few short months they went toe to toe with me and made me break a sweat and not only that, Sonic so fast he hardly needs a break making him very hard to hit, Knuckles has quite the strength for someone so skinny but that no surprise as I seen him pumping the iron more than anyone and Tails, what he lack is both categories, he makes up for it in smarts, that right Tails and natural born genius making anything out of the simplest of objects." Rouges said

"As you only one team will advance the others will have to wait until the next exhibition." Shadow said.

"Yep now let's gamble." Rouge said as a she pulled a lever; on screen three slots begin spinning the first one landed on a fast, the second one on a ruined city background, the third one landed on Question mark

"Oh we have a good one tonight in fact i do believe that this is the one we started on right Shadow?" Rouge said

"Yep hand to hand combat in the ruin city and the contestants will be give a random ability.

"Let's get it started!" Rouge said.

 _Ruin City, a special area were Dark Gaia's minions like to roam."_

"Hmm, this could be the perfect chance to test out my new drones." Tails said

"Yep, anything else we need to know?" Sonic asked.

" _Be careful the monsters will pop out of nowhere."_

"Awesome, alright guys be careful and keep communication up if we get separated will need a fix on each other's location." Sonic said

"Alright, let's do it to it." Sonic said as he brought his fist out Tails then bump his and so did Knuckles they then walked inside the virtual space and began the battle.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the first round of the rating match it is **Team Freedom Fighters** vs. **Team Chaotix** and the battle was on it's way right now Sonic was running through the ruined city with his gun strapped to his back.

"C'mon I know your here Espio fight me now!" He said. " _Damn chameleon ninja."_ Sonic thought as he pulled out her rifle and started pointing around he then heard a rumbling sound he looked back and saw that no one was their.

"Damn it he's toying with me." He said as he felt a punch on the back of his head. "Ow cheater!" Sonic said as he started firing in all direction he then felt another punch he swung his fist back but felt nothing. "Okay calm down just think he may be a ninja but his camouflage only works when he is around solid colors so…" Sonic then started shooting everywhere around him creating a smoke screen he then looked around and focused on the the clouds shifting he then land a punch and sent Espio flying into a wall.

"Ha finally got my lick." He said. He then walked up to him and pointed his gun at him and fired at his body, Espio's body then faded into static. "Hey it's Sonic I got Espio, how are things on your guys end?" Sonic asked but all he got Static. "Damn it, that bee is still blocking the signal." Sonic said as he started running to find cover. Meanwhile Tails was wondering through a residential district with a pistol and two drones hovering above him.

"Time to see if my inventions work." He said till he heard a buzzing sound he hid behind a tree he then sent a drone at the direction of the buzzing he then walked out and pointed his gun and found Charmy just sitting their. "Huh this was as easier then I thought." Tails said

" _Was it?"_ Tails then looked above him and saw Vector he grabbed his drone and smashed it to the ground.

"Ha let's see how you do with two against one?" He said Tails then pulled out a pellet and tossed in on the ground creating a smokescreen but before Tails could escape he felt something wrap around his leg, he looked down and saw a green tail he was then tossed into a crumbling wall.

"Look kid this is serious for us we need to be able to get back to Mobius and i'm not going to let some fox get in my way!" He said as he grabbed Tails by the neck and started squeezing till his body went numb it then started to fade into static and disappeared. "One for one." Vector said as he looked over a chermy as he got close to him for a high-five he shot in the head he fell to the ground and disappeared.

" _That was for my bro!"_ Vector heard he looked around to see where he heard the voice he then felt a punch across his jaw he looked and saw Knuckles coming from the ground.

"What the…"

"Before all this happened I was a treasure hunter so digging is something I make a hobby out off." He said as he took a battle stance and got ready to punch him again but a buzzer went off.

" _And that's the time limit and it looks like Team Freedom Fighters won by two kills while Team Chaotix only got one, which means Freedom Fighters move up to the next round and Team Chaotix better luck next time._ They heard Rouge Announced Knuckles , Sonic and Vector the faded into static and returned to their debriefing room.

 _With **Team Chaotix**_

Vector punched the wall next to Espio's head.

"Damn it! What's the point of your camouflage if you can't take out a simple hedgehog!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry he outsmarted me." Espio said

"Sorry is going to cut what's the point of those ninja skills if you…"

"Vector calm down it…"

"And for you would you please grow-up don't you want to leave this dump!" He asked

"I do but…"

"But nothing! You need to step it up damn it!" Vector said leaving the room

 _With **Team Freedom Fighters**_

Knuckles and Sonic high fived happy with their win. While Tails was suilking in a corner.

"Hey Tails you did great." Sonic said

"No I failed, I wasn't able to take down one of them and that bee took me for a fool."

"But Tails if you didn't do that I could have never took out that bee for you and Knuckles' wouldn't have found them." Sonic said but Tails was still depressed, Sonic then picked him up and wrapped his arm around him. "Cheer up Tails at least you didn't have to fight a stealthy ninja." "Or a dig underground for awhile." Knuckles added

" _It is a shame that we didn't get to see you drones in action."_ The trio looked over and saw Shadow standing in the doorway.

"I guess you saw our fight huh Shadow?" Sonic asked eagerly.

"I did and I must say, you two did great but Tails, he isn't cut for this so I have to cut him from your team." He said shocking the team.

"But he worked hard to get here, you can't just cut him." Sonic said

"I just think his talents would be better suited for our weapons division." He said

"What do you mean?" Tails asked

"You have a phenomenal gift Tails and I think that it would be suited as the team's technician." He said shocking the trio. "Tails your a genius and I want to nurture that genius so effective immediately you have been transferred, Sonic a replacement should be with you in time for the next battle." He said

"With all due respect sir i'm not losing my teammate, sure he's not suited for this but with time he can…" Sonic was then interrupted by Tails hand.

"Sonic I think that it be best you guys would do better without me, but I'll support you in anyway I can." Tails said

"Are you sure about this Tails." Sonic asked.

"I'm sure plus think off all the things I can make for you and Knuckles." He said

"You made a good choice Tails, come with me and will get you situated." Shadow said as Tails left with him leaving Sonic and Knuckles alone.

 _Weapon's Warehouse_

Shadow and Tails walked into a mess of a garage with parts scattered around.

"This shall be your personal station these are leftover parts from previous engineers i'm sure you can some use of them." He said

"Yes sir." Tails said looking down.

"Tails, I know you want to avenge your family but trust me this is the best way for you." He said before leaving him alone. Tails looked up with a determined face.

"Okay let's do this!" He said

 _Meawhile_

Shadow walked into his office and found Amy Rose waiting by the door.

"Amy I haven't seen you in awhile, is there something I can help you with?" He asked

"Yes, Sir It's about Sonic's team." She said

"I guess you heard about Tails." He asked

"Yes and I think that I know someone who can take his place." Amy said

"And i'm guessing it you?" He asked Amy then gave him a serious look as the tension grew between them.

 _With Sonic_

Sonic was in the cafeteria eating a chili dog when noticed a red fox sit across from him.

"Well hello again." She said

"Oh your.. Fiona right." Sonic asked

"That's right, so I saw your match and I'm happy that you won." She said

"Yeah but one of my teammates was reassigned." He said

"Oh that's a shame, but good news you don't have look for a replacement." She said

"And why is that?" He asked

"Because your new replacement is right here." She said as she grabbed his chin with her fingers.

" _Excuse me!"_ The two looked over and saw a Green fur, blue eyed Hedgehog he had six quills on his head, along with two spines on his back he almost looked like Sonic except he was wearing his gun uniform that revealed the slashes on his chest and the vintage-styled shades on his head.

"What do you want Scourge." Fiona asked

"What the big idea you are already part of my team!" He said

"Geez Scourge, i'm just having a little fun there's no way I leave your team." She said as she got close to him.

"Look here you stay away from my bitch got it!" Scourge said

"Look I wasn't trying to do anything she came onto me and…"

"Sonikku!" The three looked over and saw Amy.

"Amy." Sonic said

"Rose." Fiona said with anger.

"Sonikku I found you a replacement for your team." She said

"Who?" Sonic asked Amy then turned and saw Tails replacement.

"You!" Everyone said in shock.


	7. Chapter 7

It was passed curfew the agents were all fast asleep except for one, Sonic, he was at the observation window to look at the stars as he was he began thinking about what transpired in the mess hall.

 _Flashback: hours ago_

Sonic was almost in a fight with Scourge about Fiona when Amy ran in.

"Amy." Sonic said

"Rose." Fiona said with anger.

"Sonikku I found you a replacement for your team." She said

"Who?" Sonic asked Amy then turned and saw Tails replacement.

"You!" Everyone said in shock. As they saw Sally Acorn.

"Sonic it will be a privilege to work with you she said as she held out her hand, Sonic then took it and shook hands.

"Sonikku trust me, Sally is a good teammate she top in all her training I think that she would be a worth asset to you." She said

"Amy I…" Amy then took his hand.

"Please give her a chance for me." She asked giving him puppy dog eyes.

"(Sigh) If it's okay with Sally then fine she can work with us." Amy then hugged him.

"Thanks Sonikku you won't regret this." She said as she and Sally both left. Sonic then looked at Fiona who was getting angry.

"That pink hussie thinking she can go to the higher up and get that bookworm permission I don't think so." She said as she was about to leave the room she looked at Sonic she dragged her finger across her neck and left with Scourge.

 _Flashback End_

"I feel like I just opened up a Pandora's box." He said just then he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned to see Amy wearing a tank-top and sweatpants all in pink.

"Amy don't scare me like that." He said.

"Sorry I just saw an opportunity and took it." She said. "But seriously i know you like to come out here and look at the stars." She said

"And how do you know that?" He asked which made her look away with nervousness.

"Oh uh you know I asked tails?" she said

"Tails and Knuckles don't know i do this." He said she then smiles nervously and Sonic started to laugh.

"Man you must be infatuated with me if your stalking me." He said

"No I just come out here too sometimes." She said

"Sure you do." He said sarcastically, which caused her to pout. "Geez Amy learn to take a joke." he said as he got closer to her.

"You know I never got to thank you, for finding Tails replacement." he said

"Yeah i had to convince Commander Shadow to skip all the paperwork for her." She said

"That reminds me, why didn't you beg to join?" He asked

"Sonikku i'm a nurse it's what i'm good at." She said "Plus I promise an old friend that i'd become one." She said as she looked out the window with neutral expression. Sonic then wrapped his arm around her.

"I know the feeling I joined to help out my mom." He said

"Such a sweet guy." She said

"I'm serious, i was always causing trouble for her and putting us in debt with my recklessness so when i heard that GUN will pay me to work for them I took the chance and now here we are." he said

"You are so nice and i'm glad i met you." She said.

"Me too." He said the stared in each others eyes Amy then began to blush and brought her lips closer to his just as Sonic was about to close his eyes he saw something move in the darkness he moves away from Amy and got in front of her.

"Hey is someone their." He asked just then a masked assailant appeared and charged towards Sonic, he saw something shine as this person got close enough Sonic saw that it was a knife Sonic jumped back with Amy in arms her as saw his opponents slash away at him. Sonic then puts down amy and charges and grabbed his assailant's wrist twisted and threw a punch, but the person dodged it and broke free.

"You got some skills, but can you do this." He said as he pulled out a smoke bomb and tossed it onto the ground.

" _This worked on Espio maybe this will…"_ He was then punched him straight in the face and was knocked out of the cloud of smoke.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled as the assailant them walked up to the two hedgehogs Amy stood in front of the assailant.

"Who the hell are you?" Se asked the assailant then pulled out a second knife and was about to stab hem till the assailant stops just before the knife reaches her abdomen

" _I can't have you killing a comrade."_ The assailant looked back and saw Silver the Hedgehog with his held out.

"You have three seconds before I break your hand tell me who you are and what are you doing to Sonic." He said the assailant didn't say anything but threw another knife at Silver he then dodged it but the assailant got away. He then ran up to Sonic and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" Silver asked

"I'm fine, shouldn't you go after that guy?" Sonic suggested.

"Don't worry about that." He said just then they saw a bright light the three hedgehog then went over and saw Blaze holding the assailant.

"Why am I cleaning up your messes?" She asked

"Sorry Blaze, had to check on our friends here." He said as Blaze tossed the assailant to the ground.

"Now who are you." Blaze asked as she pulled off the mask to reveal an orange furred female echidna with a peach muzzle, and lilac eyes rimmed by a patch of much lighter (almost white) fur, each with a single, short eyelash which curves off to the side and has seven dreadlocks.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Blaze asked.

"Don't bother she won't say anything." Silver said as he pulled out handcuffs and puts him on her.

"Sonic escort Amy go back to her bunk will take care of this one." Blaze said.

"Wait, I want to get my licks in." Sonic said

"Sorry she is officially GUN's problem now." Blaze said as the two escorted the woman to a holding facility.

 _A short walk later_

Amy was walking with Sonic to her room as they reached the door Amy turned to Sonic.

"Thanks for walking me to my room." She said

"Yeah." He replied the two then stood their in silence. Sonic then took a deep breath and grabbed her hand.

"Hey, you know if we get some free time I wouldn't mind hanging out, you know leave the base maybe hit a restaurant." Sonic said

"If this is a cool way of asking for a date then yes I would love too." She said, Sonic then bends down a bit and cups her cheeks and brought his lips to hers he then broke the kiss and looks at her.

"Goodnight Amy." He said as he walked back to his room and she enters hers.

 _Meanwhile._

The female echidna was waiting in interrogation room all her weapons laid all over the table t would be easy to grab them if she wasn't handcuffed to the table and stripped off her clothing now she was just wearing sweatpants and a white tank-top, her head was looking down till she heard the door open she looked up and saw Shadow walk in with a file in his hand.

"Well I never thought I see you again, Shade." He said as tossed the file on the table. "So tell me what would you have accomplished if you had killed him?" He asked she just remained silent.

"Shade, you were a top agent at GUN but you went rouge as soon as Dark Gaia appeared, why?" He asked

"You are a bunch of idiots, you think you can defeat that thing your insane, that monster is like a god their is no way to defeat it even if you do follow some legend!" She said

"We have to at least try never say it's useless." He said

"I looked at your plan Shadow and if you go through with it then someone is going to die." She said

"That's what A GUN agent does sometimes we need to make sacrifices." He said

"So what you were just going to abandon your own brother on that dying planet?" She said. "That's right, I know that you were going to do the first team that reaches second rank will go to mobus while you leave them to fend for themselves.

"If that is what it take we need agents on the planet to do recon and be able to keep those monsters at bay." He said.

"So what you would risk innocent lives just to defeat one monster!" She yelled

"A soldier is willing to do anything for their home." He said

"And leaving behind people on that god-awful planet is your idea of 'willing'!" She yelled once again

"If that is what it takes." He said.

"I'll exposed you, I'll expose you and get you court-marshaled!" She threatened.

"Well then I guess you won't be leaving, Rouge she's all yours." He said as Rouge came in wearing her GUN uniform.

"You know, I don't like working in the middle of the night." She said

"I know, Rouge but I need your special skills, don't worry you will be compensated for your time." Shadow said as he left the room leaving Rouge with Shade.

"Ready for some fun?" She asked as Shade got an uncomfortable feeling

 _Meanwhile_

Shadow was in his room, looking at an old picture of him and Sonic with their Mother, Bernadette, he sighed just then he heard his door he looked back and saw Rouge wearing only a buttoned up shirt and heels.

"She's taken care of now about my payment." She said as she walks up to him and gave Shadow a smoldering kiss, the two then went to the bed.

 _Hour Later_

Shadow had Rouge in his arm as she twirled his chest fluff in her finger.

"Shadow are you okay, you never ask me to do 'that' someone unless they really piss you off." She said

"Rouge do you think i'm doing the right thing." He asked

"What do you mean." Rouge asked

"You know the next exhibition back to Mobius were going to leave behind a team to keep an eye on the planet and send us reports on Dark Gaia's progress.

"It's not your choice, it's the higher ups idea, you knew this would happen eventually.

"I know but I just can't let them do that to Sonic." Shadow said Rouge then got on top of him and looked him in the eye.

"Shadow, you can't protect him forever, this is something we can't control." She said shadow remained silent Rouge then cupped his cheek. "Shadow have faith in you brother if he does reach the top ten then their nothing we can do for him." She said as she kissed him.


	8. Chapter 8

Only two days until the next rating Battle and Sonic, wearing a tank top and sweatpants was training with Knuckles, who shirtless with sweatpants and had his hands and feet are wrapped in bandages. The two were going up against Sally, Who was wearing a sports bra with skin tight shorts, two against one, but she was beating them, Sonic and Knuckles were on the ground sweating while Sally stood over them.

"Come on guys our fight is a few days away, don't tell me that's all you got!" Sally said.

"Sally, you got to go easy on us, we're not as fit as you," Sonic said

"Hey, she not that strong." Knuckles said. Sally then smirked and flipped Knuckles over and held his legs over his shoulders.

"Ow, Ow. Okay, your strong." Knuckles said. Sally then let's go and helps him up.

"Oh Sonic~!" He turned to see Fiona wearing a very scandalous dress that showed her cleavage and her thigh.

"Oh man." Sonic thought.

"You must be thirsty, so I brought you something to drink." She said, Sonic then took it and looked at it. He then looked at Fiona who had a smile.

"You know I don't think an aphrodisiac is very helpful with training." Sally said as she took it and dumped it on her head. "Look Fiona this thing you have with Amy needs to stop, the only reason I'm doing this is to help them out we don't need you messing that up." She said Fiona then grabbed Sally and tossed her into the ring.

"Oh, so it's going to be like that." Sally said but before they could do anything Sonic and Knuckles came and held them back.

"You want to fight me Acorn fine, the next rating battle my team against Sonic's!" She said.

"Fine, but when we win you leave Sonic alone!" She said

"And if I win, you have to… wear a tiny bra and a thong and say 'i'm a little slut!' in the mess hall during dinner." Fiona said

"Deal." Sally said

"Great, can't wait." She said walking away.

"Oh great." Sonic thought.

A day later

Sonic was on his way to Tails' workshop when he bumped into the young rabbit Cream.

"Oh Cream, sorry about that." Sonic said

"It's fine Mr. Sonic; I was just on my way to see if tails need his treatment again." She said

"Why what's happened to him." He asked

"Nothing too serious just stubbed toe or something, working in a place like that can be quite painful." She said

"Tell me about it." He said as they reached Tails' garage they found it a complete mess.

"My god he needs to clean up in here." Sonic said

"Wait this isn't normal, it's usually dirtier than this (gasp) Tails must have a breakthrough!" She said as she went deeper into the mess and found tails asleep on a workbench with a pair of speakers in front of him.

"Tails~ time to get up." Cream said, but Sonic moved her back and grabbed two pieces of metal and banged them together waking up the Fox.

"I'm up I'm up." Tails said in a panic.

"Welcome to the living bud." He said

"Yeah sorry I guess I was up all night working on this." He said pointing to the shoes.

"Wow, sneakers." Sonic said sarcastically.

"Not just any sneakers, theses are sonic shoes." He said

"So you named a shoe after me?" Sonic asked

"No 'Sonic' as in 'Sonic Speed' if you wear these you'll be as fast as the speed of sound." Tails said

"How do you know they work?" Cream asked

"I… don't know I haven't tested them out." He said nervously chuckling.

"Well, no time like the present." Sonic said as grabbed Tails and the shoes. "To the track." Sonic said as he dragged Tails.

Later

Sonic was stretching while Tails stood at the finish with a stopwatch. Cream was standing ready to administer medical treatment.

"okay sonic ready when you are." Tails said through an intercom Sonic took a deep breath and.

"GO!" Tails said as he clicked the watch, Sonic then tapped his shoulder and Tails looked at him.

"You going to stop the clock?" he asked

"Sonic that was incredible!" Tails said

"Yeah, this shoe can give me the edge in the rating battles." Sonic said

"They could if they were approved for them." They looked and saw Shadow and Rouge.

"Shadow when did you get here?" Tails asked

"I heard a sonic boom and came to investigate so what do you have here?" Shadow asked

"They are my newest invention; I thought that it could give my team the edge." Tails said

"Well Tails, it's an fascinating idea, but you do know that all of your research must be used to benefit everyone, not just one person." Shadow said.

"But Sir, I designed these shoes for Sonic only, you see I did some research on Sonic's constitution. It turns out his body can withstand high speeds of applied pressure so I thought that I could utilize that." Tails said

" now, Sonic let me see the shoes." He said Sonic then took them off and slipped them on. He then took off, but only an inch before collapsed.

"Shadow!" Rouge said, she kneeled down and helped him up.

"I told you, sir, only Sonic can withstand that kind of speed." Tails said

"No Tails, he didn't collapse because of the speed…" Sonic said as he stopped the spot behind Shadow and the ground collapse."

"My God…" Tails said

"Tails, theses shoes are too dangerous for a normal mobuin to use." He said Tails then lowered his head.

"But I'll allow Sonic to use them." Shadow said Tails then smiled and cheered.

"Oh and Tails I would like for you to keep doing this type of research if we can somehow utilize some of the other agent's natural abilities we might have a better chance of defeating Gaia." Shadow said.

"I won't let you down sir." Tails said as left with Cream to his workshop.

Later

Sonic was in his quarters when he heard a knock on his door, he got up and answered it, but as soon as he did, he was sprayed with some mysterious gas and fainted.

"Sorry Sonic but we need to have a word with you." A voice had said to him before he passed out.

Sonic awoke in a dimly lit room in a chair he got up and tried to walk away, but he hits a wall.

"What the where am I!" Sonic yelled

"Relax, Hedgehog, your not in any danger or trouble." A voice said.

"Who are you! Show yourself!" Sonic said

"In due time boy, but first we want to show you something." The voice sad just then seven cases appeared in front of him the domes disappeared and revealed seven emeralds.

"What are these?" Sonic asked

"These are Chaos Emeralds, they hold tremendous power, and they are the key to defeating Dark Gaia."


	9. Chapter 9

While the rating battle was taking place, Shadow was in his office dealing with the recent meeting they had with his younger brother. Currently, he was looking through all the files that he was allowed to access to find out more about these chaos emeralds, but he search came up as nothing, or he needs a higher clearance to find more.

"Dammit." He said silently as he kept searching, that's when he heard the door opened and saw Rouge come in with a tray of tea.

"Still can't find anything?" She asked as she puts the tray down on his desk.

"I don't get it Rouge, I'm one of the highest ranking and most trusted soldiers here I should have known about these chaos emeralds." He said as she pulled up another restricted file.

"Don't stress yourself about it Shadow, if it were that important, then they would have told you." She said as she handed him a cup of tea.

"Yeah your right, but I just can't help but be worried." He said as she took the cup.

"About what?" She asked, Shadow then turned on a screen that showed Sonic's fight.

With Sonic

Sonic was currently hiding, he was unarmed and had a few bruises he just couldn't believe how strong this guy was, right now Scourge was looking around for Sonic calling out his name with murderous intent.

"Come on out you copy cat, my team is gonna win this so make this easy and come out." He called out, Sonic then pulled out what he had to work with which was just his communicator, a couple of stun grenades, and smoke bombs.

'Okay, I'll see what I can do with this.' He thought as he got up and threw a smoke bomb and made his move he ran towards Scourge, Scourge then pointed his gun and started shooting at him, Sonic then threw a stun grenade, and it exploded creating a smoke screen Scourge then started shooting all around him trying to hit Sonic.

"DAMMIT!" He called out Sonic then appeared behind him and used a stun grenade on his back, and it exploded hitting them both Sonic and Scourge were went flying, As Sonic was sent flying he felt someone grab him.

"That was a risky move their dude."

"Like you wouldn't do the same thing Knuckles?" Sonic asked his teammate.

"Yeah I would, but I would at least get some distance." He said as he puts him over his shoulder and starts running away.

"Hey what are you doing?" Sonic asked

"Getting some distance, that should be obvious you were hit by a stun grenade, so we have to get away as far as we can before…" Knuckles was then shot in the back making him drop Sonic.

"Damn a cheap shot as expected from a fox." Knuckles said as he looked back and saw Fiona.

"Thanks for the compliment." She said as she him again in the head making him disappear. "Now we're finally alone." Fiona said as she straddled him. She then pointed her gun at his head and smiled.

"Look's like I win, Sonic." She said.

"You sure about that?" He asked as he tossed an object in the air Fiona didn't bother looking thinking it was a decoy but as she thought that she was shot in the head and disappeared.

"Sure took you time." Sonic said as he saw Sally, but she was missing an arm.

"Yeah, that bitch was merciless, but I got the last hit." She said as she helped Sonic up. Still feeling the effects of the grenade, he was wobbly at first but managed to stand up.

"You GODDAMN COPYCAT!" They heard as they saw Scourge running towards them, Sonic then pulled out another grenade and Sally pulled out her gun they both stood back to back ready to attack not knowing where he will come from. Not taking a chance, Sonic picked picked up Sally and activated the speed shoes he soon started running so fast that all that was left was a blue streak as soon as they were in a clear area they took up their weapons and got ready to attack as the green hedgehog ran out towards them, Sonic then threw a stun grenade, but it missed him Sally then took aim and started firing she kept this until she ran out of bullets. Now Scourge was close enough to take his shot but as he was about to shoot an alarm went off.

"And that's time, and by default, Team Freedom Fighters win!" The announcer called out. The remaining players were then transported back to their waiting room all the wounds vanished off their bodies, and Sally got back her arm.

"(Sigh) Glad that it was just a simulation." Sally said.

"Yeah." Sonic stated that they then looked at the screen and saw that his team was in the top 10 now.

Meanwhile

Scourge was completely stunned as he watches his team's rating go down.

"Oh well, at least we tried." Fiona said as she left the room with her teammate leaving Scourge alone.

Later

Sonic was in his bunk thinking about his the battle, and how close they were to losing so far they got by with luck but now they were in the top 10 and he needs to improve and he knew the one person that could help, he jumped out of bed and started running towards Shadow's office but as he did he ran into Rouge.

"Oh sorry." He said

"No, it's okay in fact your just the person I wanted to see, care to join me for dinner?" She asked as she grabbed his arm and pulled him to the mess hall, once there they got their dinner and started talking.

"First I want to congratulate you for making it this far and reaching the top ten." She said

"Why thank you." Sonic said

"But I'm afraid that it has to stop here." She said causing Sonic to choke on his food.

"What?" He asked.

"Look sonic I've reviewed your battles, and frankly I'm not impressed you only seem to get by with luck and reckless behaviour and your teammates seem to carry you a little too much, so I think you should just stop while you are ahead." She said Sonic had a look of disappointment that is until Rouge lifted his chin.

"But don't worry I'm sure Shadow would be more than willing to help out his little brother." She said with a smile.

Later that night

Sonic was on all fours breathing heavily as his older brother stood in front him wearing his combat uniform.

"Come on faker! Is that the best you got?!" Shadow asked as he puts a foot on his back pushing him down to the ground. "I'm wasting time to train you, and this is best you can do!" He yelled as he kicked on his side. Sonic then got up and looked at his brother.

"I'm not done yet!" Sonic said, Shadow then smiled as the two brothers went at it again.


	10. Chapter 10

Sonic was walking towards his quarters, towel around his neck as he thought about his spar with his brother.

"I'm getting better, but I think I still need to improve my speed, I know I can go faster in these shoes, maybe Tails will have some kind of treadmill." He said as he enters his room.

" _Welcome back Sonikku."_ A voice said

"Hey Amy, but the track is still the most com…" Sonic then looked over and saw Amy with a smile in his kitchens, in his room.

"Um Mrs. Rose, what are you doing?" He asked. Amy then grabbed his arm and placed him at the table.

"Well I've been noticing how much you've been working hard and eating a lot of chili dogs. So I thought I could make you a home cook meal." She said. And it's true since Sonic started working harder and eating more, Sonic took his seat and Amy then went back to the kitchen and continued cooking. Sonic stared at her as she cook, the apron wrapped around her hips, the way she hums a merry tune, it was nice and relaxing, it was then he was reminded of his mom, he then wondered how she was doing, since he left, he should visit her when he has the chance; just then Amy came to the table holding a pot of soup. She then puts it's on the table makes him a bowl. Sonic then ate it and fell in love with it.

"Well I guess I should be going." She said as she went to the door.

"Hey, why don't you stay and join me?" He asked.

"I would love that, but I have documents that need tending, plus I need to get ready for something important." She said as she left. Leaving Sonic alone as he ate.

 _-Later that night-_

Amy was in the nurse's office working late, Vanilla and Cream both left for the night leaving her alone, the mother and daughter offered to help, but they had pressing matters to attend to. So that just leaves Amy alone with the papers. Amy soon took a break from the torment and got up from the table and get the feeling back into her legs, she then left the office for a bit, but as she did someone else enters.

 _The Next Morning_

Sonic was in the cafeteria eating breakfast, he had a satisfied smile, that home cooked meal was just what he needed, just then he heard the doors bust open, he looked over and saw Cream, she spots Sonic and runs up to him.

"You need to come with me!" She said as she started dragging him out of the place.

"Woah, Cream what's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"It's Amy, she in the ICU." She said.

"What!" Sonic said; They soon found themselves in front of the nurse office.

"Just wait here, I'll see how things are." She said, Sonic then sits down and waits as he did Shadow came by.

"Hello Fa-Sonic, how are you doing?" He asked.

"I don't know, they just told me that Amy's in intensive care and I just…

"Hey it's okay, don't worry i'm currently investigating what happened." He said, just then Vanilla came out and looked at Sonic and Shadow, the two then got up and entered the room, and saw Amy, she had bruises on her faces her right arm was broken and, she had an oxygen mask on.

"What happened?" Sonic asked.

"We don't know, when we reviewed the tapes we found a blank period, between midnight and 0100 hours, meaning they did all this in thirty minutes.

"Do you have any leads?" Sonic asked

"Not at the moment." Shadow replied, Sonic then left the room refusing to see Amy in this state.

-Later-

Shadow was on his way to his office, when he saw on of his superiors, coming towards him. He then handed him an folder. He then left leaving Shadow with it.

"Sorry Sonic, but I didn't have a choice." He said to no one as he contued his way.

-Meanwhile-

Sonic was with his team discussing on strategys for their next battle, but Sonic was a little distracted, the whole thing with Amy, just made things hard to concentrate on.

"Sonic are you paying attention?" Sonic looked up at Sally

"Sorry, just a lot on my mind right now, can you go over it again?" He asked not focusing, Sally couldn't blame him, he was worried about the the pink hedgehog and seeing someone you care about hurt like that would mess.

 _-Later That Night-_

Sonic was eating with Tails in his workshop while he worked on something.

"Hey Tails what are you working on?" Sonic asked.

"It's something for Knuckles. He said that I want to punch harder, so I'm giving him these special gloves.

"You making him some high tech cloves?" Sonic asked

"Nah, just filled these spikes with iron sand, am resing all the metal filing I have left over and i'm recycling, saving on my budget." He said. "So how are you holding up?" Tails asked.

"I'm still a little shaken up, but i'm sure that Amy wouldn't want me worry about her." He said, speaking off, I should go check on her." He said as he was about to leave. Tails cleared his throat.

"What's up?" Sonic asked.

"Don't forget to clean up, I don't want any ants." Tails said.

"Were in space, there are no ants." Sonic said. As he left Tails then sighs, as Sonic was making his way to Amy's room he noticed a janitor was pushing dirty sheats away as he gets close to the room, he finds that it was being clean.

"Uh hey, do you know what happened to the patient that was in here?" Sonic asked.

"Um, she was discharged and went home I guess, I just clean the rooms." He said, Sonic then made his way to the girl bunks and found Sally's room but the tag was missing Amy's name as he knocks, Sally opens it.

"Uh hey have you seen Amy?" Sonic asked, Sally then gave a worried look.

"I'm sorry Sonic, but she was put on paid leave till she recovered from her injuries." She said, Sonic was now shooked, just when things were getting good this happens.

"I see, well thanks for telling me, I should be focusing on training anyway." He said as he left.

-Meanwhile-

Shadow and Rouge were in Shadow's office dealing with what happened.

"Shadow are you sure this was okay?" Rouge asked.

"It had to be done." Shadow said as he looked at surveillance footage of him and Rouge attacking Amy. "Sonic, needs to focus on training, in any means necessary, the same goes for his team." he said before deleting the video.


End file.
